The Bitter Seed
by Appy Snaps
Summary: This is the sequel to Lord of the Flies. All the boys are back home and safe... or are they? Jack wants revenge on Ralph, and he'll do anything to get it, even if it means killing himself to do it.
1. Chapter 1

"Once we stopped crying, the naval officer took us back to the ship. After hearing there had been two murders and one of us had gone missing, we were questioned. All of us were allowed to return home, except poor Roger. I heard he was admitted into Long Grove Asylum for trying to kill an officer. Now, listen, I know you may think I'm insane or savage from the stories you've heard, but I'm not. I promise you I'm fine. But please, don't tell a soul... I've never told told anyone this much of the story before, so could you keep this between you and me?"

Ralph looked into Theresa's blue eyes. Although he knew her since hey were little, this was their second date and Ralph felt he needed to tell her the full story of things, despite the twisted versions she'd already heard form everyone else.

"I'll keep it a secret," Theresa, known as Tessa, said, "I promise." With that, she hugged him, and Ralph tangled his fingers in her curly blonde hair, shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw a blonde haired boy walking across one of the many bridges in Bourton, the village on water Ralph now lived.

"Jack?" he gasped, pulling away from Tessa.

"Where?" Tessa asked, looking in the direction Ralph was looking, "I don't see anyone!"

"That blonde boy on the bridge!" Ralph replied, pointing, "He's gone now, but I could've sworn it was Jack..."

"It wasn't Jack," Tessa soothed, "It couldn't have been. You just got done talking about a traumatic experience and he's on your mind. Don't worry It's over now. He can't find you here. Now come on, the sun's starting to go down. My parents will be worried sick if I'm not home soon."

"Alright," Ralph stood up and linked arms with Tessa and began to walk her home.

The warm summer breeze blew back Tessa's hair. Beautiful flowers from trees littered their path. Golden sunset rays glistened on the river, giving it a certain sparkle that made you want to sit at its edge and stare over the water forever as it flowed lazily to the west. It was one of those perfect warm summer evenings you wished would last forever.

As Ralph and Tessa walked, a stray ball passed by them, rolling down the street. A blonde haired boy turned the corner out of nowhere just then and bumped into Tessa, knocking her to the ground.

"Tessa!" Ralph shouted as jack was about to make his move in hurting her. He pulled Jack off and turned him around, cocking his fist, about ready to punch-

"Ralph, no!" Tessa screamed, trying to pull Ralph back, "It's just Tommy from down the street!"

Ralph looked at the boy. It _was _Tommy from down the street... oops. Ralph released him and Tommy went running after the ball, his original objective.

"Sorry," Ralph apologized, "I was for sure this time it really was Jack and he was trying to hurt others around me..."

"Just walk me home," Tessa said quietly. Ralph was pretty sure then he blew it. They continued to walk again in silence.

Once they were at Tessa's front door, they exchanged goodnights and a hug. As Ralph walked back down the path, he saw something strange in the hedges.

Blonde hair. And a face.

Then, as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

Ralph sucked in a breath. He bolted, wanting desparetly to get back home. To be safe.

"It can't have been Jack," he told himself, "Jack has dark hair and doesn't know where I am. He has no reason for revenge."

_Or does he?_ The thought made Ralph stop dead. Jack couldn't want revenge. If he had intentions to hurt Ralph, wouldn't he have done it already? Wouldn't he have attempted it on the ship so it would be quicker, maybe even easier?

The sound of footsteps made Ralph take off running again. He knew going into an alley wasn't the best idea, but it would take him home sooner.

The sooner, the better.

The footsteps were coming closer. Ralph started to turn but only caught a glimspe of blonde hair before he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. His ears started ringing. Then all went silent.

Everything turned black


	2. Chapter 2

When Ralph awoke, he saw a bright light.

A fire.

Then Jack.

"Look who's finally awake," Jack smiled coldly.

"Jack..." Ralph said, delerious, "Your hair is..."

"Blonde?" Jack asked, "Oh yes, this old thing? A wig." He cast it off and tossed it in the fire. The flames licked it up and soared, as if begging for more. Ralph had a feeling he'd be the next one tossed in the fire.

"Why am I here?" was Ralph's next question, "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Those are two very good questions," Jack replied, "Why are you here and what could I want from you? Let me explain.  
"You see, ever since I went back home to my parents, everything began to fall apart. My parents were outcasts because of the stories that went around. My father's buisness lost money. He beat me and my mother looked away. They both disowned me. I was miserable.  
"I began to think of how these stories came to be. Obviously, these stories wouldn't be told if we hadn't been rescued. _And it's your fault we were rescued._"

"My fault?" Ralph was confused, "How is it my fault?"

"If you had joined my tribe," Jack said angrily, "none of this would've ever happened."

"It's not my fault you set the forest on fire!" Ralph shouted, "That was your tribe's decision."

"You caused us to do it," Jack said simply, "and because of it, I have no friends. My family considers me a disgrace. Now I will get revenge. I'll be back at dawn. Say your prayers, Ralph, because when I get back, you'll pay for what you caused."

Then, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph looked at the sky. It was beginning to lighten. He had an hour at most until dawn. He tugged at the ropes binding his wrists. They were loose. Ralph scooted to a rock and began to saw the rope across the rock, thinking about where he was.

Jack couldn't have taken him too far without Ralph waking. Looking at the trees, Ralph realized this was most likely Pen Forest, about two and a half miles northwest of Bourton.

Ralph looked at the sky again. It would be lighter towards the east, since that's where the sun rises. The light would lead him home.

The ropes finally gave and cut in half. Ralph rubbed his chafed wrists before getting up and bolting towards the lighter sky.

Barely avoiding low branches and tripping on vines, Ralph knew he would survive and make it through.

A cackle split the air. Spooked like a horse, Ralph tripped and fell.

"I was going to wait until dawn for you to die, but if you want to start now, that's fine by me."

The voice was Jack's, Ralph knew that, but as far as where Jack was located, he wasn't sure.

Ralph got up hastily, ignoring the cuts and bruises all over his body and began running. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins.

_Plink! Plink! _Tiny stones were being thrown at the trees around Ralph. They were coming from different directions, making it impossible to know which areas to avoid.

Ralph winced as something hard hit his arms. Jack was now throwing rocks instead of stones and was now aiming at Ralph.

"Coward!" Ralph shouted, slowing to a stop and looking all around him, "Show yourself!"

Then, Jack was on top of him.

Ralph gasped in surprise as the two boys tumbled around to the edge of the forest and starting to go downhill.

At the base of the hill, the river, normally so calm, raged menacingly.

"Jack! Stop!" Ralph yelled over the river, "You'll kill us both!"

"I have nothing to live for," Jack spat, "I'll kill myself if it means killing you."

At the base of the hilll, the boys stopped rolling, and Jack had Ralph pinned, a big rock in his hand.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Jack smiled cruelly, "To smash your head and toss the body in the river! What a perfect crime!"

"Jack, no, please-"

"No," Jack snarled, "Nothing will convince me to stop. You deserve it. It's all your fault. _All your fault_."

Ralph didn't know what to say. He was stunned. After all these years, Jack hadn't been admitted into an insane asylum, yet it was clear now he had gone mad. All that childhood trauma must've done it...

Before Ralph knew it, the rock was coming down unbelievably fast, and he could never forget the evil look in Jack's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well this is the final chapter to The Bitter Seed before the epilogue! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it thouroughly, and I want to thank everyone who followed this and put down reviews. I should probably say I had to write either a sequel, a prequel, a parrallel story, or rewrite chapter 12 of Lord of the Flies for and English assignment, and this sequel was what I had in mind, although I decided to tweak the ending a little. Don't worry, I'll post the original ending too! Anyway, I decided to put this story on fanfiction, but break it down into chapters instead of one long story. I'm glad everyone liked it!**

Ralph thrashed one last time as Jack was about to hit him with the rock. Ralph began to feel a sharp pain on his right temple, and then blood was in his eyes.

But he was still alive.

Ralph heard a splash and then a cry for help. He blinked the blood out of his eyes and turned his head. The rock had missed his face by inches, but left a gash on the side of his head. Plus, his thrashing had thrown Jack off balance and left him tumbling in the river.

"Help!" Jack cried, "Ralph! _Please!_"

Ralph tried to stand up, but he was still dazed from the blow and sank back to his knees. Using the eye that didn't have blood in it, he looked out towards the river.

The current was carrying Jack quickly away.

Jack was holding on to a piece of driftwood, but he was too exhausted to pull himself up or hold on for much longer to it. His pleas and the rushing water were all Ralph heard.

Finally, Ralph struggled to his feet and stumbled over to a bridge where Jack was headed. When the Jack passed under it, Ralph hopped on the driftwood unsteadily and sank back down to his knees for better balance. Jack's face looked pleadingly and pitifully up at him.

It'd be so easy to just grab his fingers and thrust them off the driftwood. So easy.

But that's just it. Ralph wasn't the savage beast Jack was.

But Jack tried to kill him.

_But I can't bring myself to kill him._

Ralph sighed. "Give me your bloody hand, you insane twit," he said.

Jack eagerly grabbed Ralph's hand. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Ralph!" he exclaimed after he was pulled back onto the driftwood.

Applause interrupted the boys.

"Ralph!" Ralph's father called to him, "Well done, my boy!"

Ralph's mother was crying from relief her son was alive, and Tessa was there too. She even had a few tears in her eyes. Other neighborhood boys were there, friends from school or just friends. The pride in their eyes made Ralph's eyes swell with tears as well. He smiled.

He had done the right thing, after all, saving Jack.


	5. Epilogue

**AN: Well, this is the end of The Bitter Seed! I'm thrilled everyone enjoyed it, as this is my first successful story on here so far. I hope my next story (Lord of the Lies) will be just as successful, maybe even more. Alright, enjoy the epilogue and original ending! (I'm just gonna smoosh it into one chapter)**

Two police officers had rescued Jack and Ralph from the piece of driftwood and Ralph now stood with his family, friends, and Tessa.

"You were so brave!" Tessa exclaimed, "Saving him like that, even after he tried to kill you!"

There were other comments, of course, but Ralph was watching Jack. The two police officers were handcuffing him, asking questions.

"I'll be right back," Ralph said, pushing his way to Jack. "What are you guys gonna do with him?" he asked the officers.

"We're gonna take him down to Bethlem Asylum," one of the officers responded, "question him and keep him there until he shows real improvement."

"Bethlem..." Ralph repeated quietly. It was one of London's fine asylums. Jack would do great there. "I'm sure you'll improve quickly," he smiled at Jack.

Jack turned to him for the first time. "Thanks," he said again.

"You already thanked me enough," Ralph laughed, "You don't need to anymore."

"No," Jack said, "I really mean thanks. You opened my eyes back there. None of this was your fault. If I had listened to you back on the island, none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry, Ralph..."

"I cannot say I accept your apology right now. You tried to kill me."

"I understand..."

"Jack, I hope someday I will be able to forgive you, and when that day comes, I hope we can keep in touch and become friends even?"

"Yes," Jack smiled now, "I would like that."

Ralph watched as Jack was taken by the officers, ready for his long journey to Bethlem.

**Original Ending**

Ralph acted before he thought. Using his exhausted legs, he kicked Jack off him into the river. Then, he got up and pushed Jack's head under, so he wouldn't get back up again.

There was a lot of thrashing, and Ralph had to resort to using a rock to smash Jack's head.

After a few spasms, Jack went still.

Breathing heavily, Ralph watched Jack's body being carried away by the current.

"I know you don't deserve this," he whispered, "But goodbye. When we were back on the island, in the beginning I saw you as a friend. But you are now an enemy to me. I had to do what I did to survive. Someday, I may forgive you for all you've done, but I will never forget."

Satisfied with saying what needed to be said, Ralph turned and followed the dawn light over the bridge and back to Bourton, where he'd live his life, marrying Tessa and having a family with her. He left Jack to float away as Ralph moved ahead, never turning back.


End file.
